


Got Your Face

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tesarus is very tall and Vos is very clever.
Relationships: Tesarus/Vos (Transformers)
Kudos: 9





	Got Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 4, 2014. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 25, 2020. Original Notes have been kept.]
> 
> Something short and cute for she-knows-who.

“Got your face!” Tesarus laughed, holding his prize high above the tiny gunformer’s head. The slew of cursing was pretty hilarious when Tesarus had no idea what he was saying. “Up here!”

Vos shook his fist, leaning over from his perch on the pile of rubble he’d climbed up to give himself an advantage. Even on the highest stack in the junk yard, Tesarus was still too tall.

And he did have Vos’ face.

The front of the mask-plate rested in Tesarus’ palm and the little drills swinging in the air as the big idiot teased. Vos growled, cursing him in every language that he knew. He reached his spindly little hand out and stretched his fingers as far as they’d go to try and reach the face-plate.

“Going to have to do better than that,” Tesarus grinned, holding it just past Vos’ fingertips. “What’ll ya’ give me for it?”

Vos dragged his fingers into a fist and then settled. He tilted his head, and pointed at his acomplish. “Tesarus.”

“What?” He asked.

“M-my face…kiss…your…hand,” Vos said, hissing just enough as he pointed to his mask.

“What?” Tesarus said, pulling his hand down a bit in shock. His face dropped and he looked over just in time to see Vos jump from his perch.

Vos landed on Tesarus’ arm in the moment of confusion, and grabbed his face back. He turned, and climbed up and over Tesarus’ head to jump back onto another pile of rubble. He clicked his face back on, and huffed.

“Hey!” Tesarus shouted. He growled. “That ain’t fair! And that sure as heck wasn’t a real kiss!”

“T-too bad,” Vos said, shrugged. He slid down the stack, and shouted, “B-best one you g-get.”

“Just you wait!” Tesarus said, shaking his fist in the air. “I’ll get better! And from you!”

Vos rolled his eyes and tapped the front of his face plate. He could smell the grease from Tesarus’ hand, and sighed. It smelled sort of nice–Vos hissed and shook his head. “J-jerk!”


End file.
